New Year Celebrations
by sekiho-chan
Summary: People celebrate New Year in many different ways. (BanKazu, BanGin and Akagami)


Disclaimer: I do not own GetBackers or any of its characters. If I did, I would've created Kagami to be Akabane's personal stripper.

A/N: This one's for my beloved friends in Dakkanya. Heck, they're one crazy bunch and I'm very happy that they stumbled upon my life. XD

Warning: Unedited. I made this fic in a hurry so yeah. Gomen for the typos and such. XD

Pairings: BanKazu, BanGin and ehem.. Akagami (my fave GB YAOI pairings)

(----------------------------------------------------------)

**New Year Celebrations**

Ah. New Year. Isn't it a fun fun fun holiday? Fireworks, noise-making, rabid partying, rabid celebration all because of the fact that another brand new year has come.

---

Usually, people gather around during New Year's Eve at a certain place to have a countdown.

And that's exactly where Midou Ban and Fuuchoin Kazuki were. People were everywhere-- families, friends, lovers, children, grandparents, parents, babies and yeah.. You get the picture. Ban was even betting that the whole town came over.

"Mou Kazuki, let's go home now. I'm damn tired already." then came a pout from the Jagan heir's lips.

"Can't you be a bit more patient, Ban? Only five minutes more ne."

"What's so great anyway about an overgrown digital clock that counts backwards?"

"Well for one, it serves as the timer for all of us. Us, meaning people who actually care about the coming of another new year. How soon it is, how much time we still have to wait for and--.."

"Okay, okay. Point taken."

Kazuki gave his lover a tender smile and turned to the digital clock once again. Ban heaved off a sigh. He stared dully at the clock and obviously he had no interest in it.

"Two minutes more." said the threadspool, his voice filled with joy and excitement. And that caught Ban's attention. For once he took his eyes of the annoying people around him. For once he took his eyes off the 'overgrown digital clock that counts backwards' which he think was annoying as well.

For once.. He took the time to look at the man of his dreams. The man he so infinitely loves. The man who was still there beside him despite his selfish actions. The man named Fuuchoin Kazuki.

"Forty seconds more, Ban. I hope you don't mind waiting now ne?"

"I.. I don't. Er, take your time."

Kazuki smiled at him yet again. They just stood there.

Three.. Two.. One..

As the first firework marrred the sky with its colorful lights, hazel brown eyes and amethyst eyes met. The Jagan heir leaned closer and closer and closer until their lips met.

"Happy new year." they whispered to each other after the short kiss. Ban passed an arm around Kazuki's shoulders and together, they enjoyed the fireworks display.

---

.. Others would just have a simple celebration in an infamous cafe.

"Ban-chan! You're so mean!"

"Shut up, Ginji. This slice is mine you hear me?"

"Demo Ban-chan, you already gobbled up half of the pizza."

"I paid for it."

"Did not. WE did."

The former Thunder Emperor pouted. A cute puppy-eyed pout.

"Oh FINE. And stop giving me that pout."

Hehe. And hurray, Amano Ginji took home victory again and Midou Ban.. well.. he lost the slice of pizza. It wasn't his in the first place but being the selfish man that he was, he claimed it HIS pizza and tried to take away Ginji's happiness which was in the form of a triangular shaped dough which happened to taste great. Just then, he felt Ginji shove a plate to him.

"There you go, Ban-chan. Let's share." .. followed by a smile.

And for Ban that was the most precious smile he has ever seen in his life. He playfully ruffled the other's golden-blonde hair and cupped his face as to lean in for a kiss. They ate THEIR pizza together and they celebrated New Year. Yeap, just as simple as that.

(A/N: Uh.. How Ban got to two places at the same time, I don't know. XD I just had to include BanGin in this fic. XD)

---

.. Others would just ehmm.. stay at home and do other _stuff_ .

At the balcony of Akabane Kuroudo's humble apartment, he and his uhm 'partner' were staring at a lone candle which was lit before them. Akabane walked ever so gracefully towards the candle and he held out a lucis from who knows where. He placed its tip over the hungry fire of the candle and fascination stained his purple eyes as the lucis lit up and produced a bright greenish-bluish light.

"What are you doing?" asked Kagami Kyouji as he raised an eyebrow.

"Celebrating the coming of another new year, Kyouji-kun. Come.. Join me."

"You wish."

"See this? Isn't it beautiful?" Akabane plastered that annoying psychopath-ish smile of his on his lips as he took the lucis away from the fire to raise it up high against the night sky.

"I hate it."

The doctor's smile grew wider. "I know."

He threw the lucis aside and his partner smiled with him. "Shall we?"

"Gladly."

They pulled each other into a hot and lingering kiss as fireworks began wooshing up the sky. They guided each other back inside their room still not taking their hungry lips off each other. Akabane gently laid Kagami on their bed and slowly took off Kagami's silk bathrobe as to reveal the even silkier skin beneath it.

And between their endless sea of kisses.. "Happy new year." .. they whispered.

_**O w a r i :)**_

(----------------------------------------------------------)

P/N: Nyahahahahaaaaa.. Hope you liked it! Happy New Year!


End file.
